Evvie's second chance
by HappyMaskedSalesman
Summary: I guess you could say I fell in love with him. I'm not too sure my kind should feel that way, though, we are from different worlds. He may just see me as a companion or even as an irritating tag-along. Whether it is true or not, I know that he means much more to me.
1. Fate

Seeing all the others just fly around the spring without a care waiting on the young hero to snatch one us up...

Evvie, I was named by her, the Great Fairy. The one who ultimately aids the boy during his quests providing items useful to him. I've only seen him a couple of times to steal a couple of us fairies. Our tiny little selves don't do much except restore his life energy when he needs it most. He's so young but I've seen the courage and determination in his eyes. I sigh deeply, almost every one of the fairies inhabiting this island have been chosen by him to keep close, all except for me.

I float off to the side of the spring sitting on the edge with my tiny feet swinging freely, I heard that once a fairy revives someone they are to come back to the spring from where they were born to recharge. I sigh deeply, I know I want to believe such a thing but it's hard to know when you haven't experienced it for yourself. I fix my eyes on all the others and every now and then I would hear bits of their conversations about how the young lad was, how handsome or brave, and how close to death he was when he used them. Each one had a huge smile and blushed fiercely when mentioning him. How I long to be in their positions, but of the many times he has arrived here to our safe haven, he never seems to take note of me. He usually just walks up to the spring pulls out some spare bottles and catches those closest to him. Funny, now that I mention it I never seem to be near him when he visits.

"My child, what troubles you?" the Great Fairy spoke softly, "Do you await for his return?" I look up at her and see the kindness and gentleness in her white eyes, thinking of her words I feel pain in my fragile little heart. "I..." I began but trailed off, and gaze in the direction of where my sisters were. Laughing. Giggling. Smiling.

Cool hands pick me up from where I was, "Love, do not worry of him. There is a reason why you have yet to be taken," she whispered and caressed my cheek with a single finger, "You will one day be granted to be by his side, that day will come soon enough," A small smile spreads across my face, I stood on her palm and bow my head in respect. My tiny wings carry me to her and I plant a soft kiss on her forehead in appreciation. Great Fairy begins to slowly fade away leaving a light blue mist.

Alone again. Just me and my thoughts. I fly over to the edge of the spring again when suddenly a white figure descends from above. It's him. My heart races in hopes of him finally noticing me. I notice my sisters disappearing leaving one in the center. He looks around, eyes disoriented by the change in lighting, and focuses on the spring. He walks casually toward like many times before and stops at the edge before stepping in the sacred water. "Young waker of the winds," Great Fairy's voice was heard but had not yet appeared, then a blinding light flashes above the water followed by brief laughter, "Allow me to aid you in your quest,"

"But Great Fairy, you've already aided me. When I first came here, remember?" he spoke uneasily.

She laughed again and replied, "But of course, dear youth. How could I forget? Now stand still, hold out your hands and accept this gift," My jaw dropped, I wasn't expecting that. She cupped her hands and reopened them, in them was a light pink flower. She blew the petals in his direction, eager to see what he would receive I leaned in closer. My vision begins to blur and I felt my body lighter than usual, confused I look around me and noticed that the blue mist embraces me and I begin to fade away. 'What's happening to me?'

I open my eyes and see the petals floating around me, guiding me to unknown area. I hear a gasp from behind and slowly turn around. I was face to face with him, my...the hero. We lock eyes for a moment and he quickly broke away and fixed his eyes on her, "Why?" he questioned. I turn back around awaiting her response, but Great Fairy simply said, "Be grateful courageous youth, she may be of great importance one day. Use her wisely. And always remember that the fairies in this fountain shall ease your weariness. When you grow fatigued from battles, come here to be refreshed." she laughed as she faded away.

I raise both hands and placed them above my heart and bowed my head, _Thank you_. Once I open my eyes and find that my sisters have reappeared once more but have stopped floating. All eyes were on us, not in anger or jealousy, but more of silent approval. I look over my shoulder and find him studying me intently, he held me in his hands and slowly walked back towards the entrance. "Evvie," I said just before he stepped into the light, "I was named, Evvie," He stared at me eyebrows raised and wide eyed but then a smile appeared on his face. My brows furrowed questioning his change of expression.

"I just never heard anyone of the fairies speak before,"

* * *

_So... this is the beginning of my first story. I know it's short, but for sure on make later chapters lengthier. In case of any confusion this takes place during Wind Waker and it is told in Evvie's P.O.V. (One of the fairies in the Fairies' Fountain located in the Fairy Woods on Outset Island) Wow, that was a lot mention of fairy. Well if you have any other questions feel free to message me, or comment, or not! I'll sort things out in time C:_


	2. Knowing Evvie

He held me in his hands, careful in not crushing me as we ascended to the outside world. I opened my eyes and gasped, it was much brighter than what I expected and filled with various colors other than the ones I was used to seeing. Everything was different and was certainly warmer. It had a more realistic feeling to it. I sat in his palm, blankly staring up at him awaiting on what he'll do next.

"Evvie?" he said as he leaned against a tree, "We've never encountered each other before, have we?" I looked away as pain reenters my tiny little heart, "I'm guessing that's a yes, listen I was thinking on what the Great Fairy had said about you being of great importance..." he trailed off, our eyes met and he smiled. He raised his hand and placed me on his shoulder, "I uh, I usually carry fairies in bottles, but you can stay out here. If we come across any danger you can always hide away in my hat." I felt the tips of my pointed ears grow hot, I looked at his big dark green eyes and nodded.

"Thank you, Hero."

"There's no need to call me that, I go by Link."

_Link, I like it. It suits him well._

I nodded once more, "Where do we go from here?"

Link pulled out a wrinkled scroll, a Sea Chart he said it was called, and opened it up. He pointed to a particular square that had an image of a what appears to be a large ring. Just before I had any time to read the inscrisption at the bottom of the square he rolls it back up and places it back from where he first pulled it out. He started walking toward the exit of my birthplace, my Fairy Woods.

Once outside, the bright afternoon sun nearly blinded me, I wasn't used to it like he was.

Link stood near the edge of the cliff and sighed deeply, "There used to be a bridge connecting from here to there," he said as he pointed to the other cliff, "and on that bridge was where she was taken, my sister Aryll." I frowned. "It practically killed me watching her being carried off to the Forsaken Fortress and not being able to do anything about it. When Grandma found out, I didn't have the heart to face her. On a later visit she had become very depressed and fell ill." He looked down at me, the smile he had had long faded.

Pain.

_Is this all I feel? Is this only thing I am able to feel?_

I wanted to apologize for his loss, "I-"

"Let's just go." He muttered as he pulled out a stick-no the Wind Waker? Yes, indeed that's what it was. He closed his eyes as he conducted a simple tune. He breathed in and faced Northwest, exactly where the wind changed its course into that new direction. He then pulled out an oversized leaf, "Hang on."

"Wait-"

Link ran off the cliff and jumped, I was mortified at his sudden recklessness and certain that we were not going to make it alive. I kept my eyes shut and held on tightly onto his sleeve waiting for death or at least a splash, but it didn't come. Opening my eyes I looked down uneasily, and noticed that we were _flying_! No, we weren't. We were actually gliding, with the help of the wind guiding us to shore.

As we neared land I began to take in my surroundings. In the distance there was young girl with deep purple hair, not much older than Link, walking aimlessly with a pot on her head. Behind me were two younger boys chasing after what seems to be a giant black creature. I glanced back at his face, I couldn't read his expression-if he had one at the moment. He muttered something unintelligible and let go of the oversized leaf, landing safely on the sand.

"So, how far is that place?"

"Place? Oh, you mean the Tower of the Gods. Well, the hard part is done." Link looked at me and noticed my confusion, "I had to put the goddess pearls in the right location, in doing so an extremely tall structure arose from the depths. And causing me to fly off who knows how far before landing face-first on the structure." He flinched as he rubbed his eye, "If we sail continuously we should get there before morning."

Link ran to the end of the dock and hopped into a small red boat.

"Are you all set Link?"

I yelped when the boat began to speak and quickly hid in Link's cap.

"Who was that?" It asked, "Care to explain?"

Link nodded and took off his cap. He met my eyes and smiled, "Don't be frightened, this is the King of Red Lions." I flew out and took my place on his shoulder.

"Isn't she a beauty, Link, does she have a name?" The King asked.

"Evvie."

The King muttered something that appeared to have the word 'life' in it. We locked eyes for a fair amount of time before Link cleared his throat awkwardly. Saying that we shouldn't waste anymore time. He seems eager to get this whole ordeal over with. He pulled out the Wind Waker once more and conducted the same melody. Breathing in, the wind changed course to Northeast. He then pulled out a sail and adjusted it to the boat.

"Alright, let's get back on track." He sighed tiredly.

* * *

"Evvie...Evvie?" I yawned and rubbed my eyes, I flew out Link's cap and sat on my spot. "It's around midnight...and I just wanted to let you know that we're more than halfway there."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" I asked quietly.

"No. I was just curious about..." He trailed off.

I raised my eyebrows, eager for him to go on.

"I'm curious about you, Evvie." I felt my face growing hot. "Would you mind telling me about yourself?"

_Oh my, he's actually trying to get to know me. How-Where should I begin?_

"My home is on Outset, like you, but of course I live-_lived_ with my sisters in the fountain. I was born of the Great Fairy, like all the others. It's a little difficult to explain, but my sisters and I were not yet born until the hero came, which is you. When you first descended from the world above and spoke with Great Fairy, we were born to fly aimlessly around awaiting for your return. I slowly fell away from the group, and began to just sit off to the side listening to the tales of how you came and went. On how low you were on health and on your time of need they revived you. I never really got to experience that..."

"Evvie, I-I'm so sorry." He whispered as he adjusted the sail. "Do...do your sisters have names as well?"

"Yes, they do."

"May you tell me some of them?" He asked.

"There's Abella, Tryphosa, Alina, Celinette, Zuleika, Eloiny, Amelinda, Fossette, Nata, Rosalve, Xylia, Carita, Felicitae, Ianthine, and Nianh. I am the sixteenth one. Great Fairy said there's only fifteen born to each Great Fairy. She said that I was special and that there's something unusually different about me."

"Being the sixteenth, eh? You _are_ different." He mused. I looked up at him questioningly, his dark green eyes were illuminated in the moonlight, "Ha, I meant that in a good way, kid. Different because you're with me now." He flashed me a smile, which made me blush.

After sitting in silence for a while, I looked up and saw our destination. The tower was breathtakingly tall and somehow beautiful.

_Tower of the Gods...Wow._

The King came to an abrupt stop, knocking Link and myself forward with a load and painful thump. He groaned when his head made contact with the King's wooden neck. I quickly went to aid him. He sat back up and remained still letting me tend to his headache.

"This tower," The King spoke, "which the pearls of the gods have caused to appear, is a place that the _gods of the ancient world_ prepared so that they might test the courage of men. Only one who is able to overcome the trials that await here will be acknowledged by the gods to be a true hero. Only then will that hero be permitted to wield the _power to destroy the great evil._ Link, that which you must obtain now lies before you! You must believe in your own courage, which has led you to triumph over the many hardships you have faced...and you must triumph once again! You must rise above the trial of the gods!"

Link nodded and sailed in the main entrance of the tower.

* * *

_So, what do you think so far? I much appreciate reviews and comments (is that the same thing?...eh, it might be.). Oh, and do tell which fairy name you like. I'm just curious, (my favorite's Evvie, but a close second is either Amelinda or Celinette.) and all these fairy names have meanings to them so shoot me a PM -or I can just add it to the next chapter at the end- if your curious to know what they mean. c:_

_-HappyMaskedSalesman_


End file.
